


Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang (Lukanette Week 2019)

by semi_slaughtomatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autumn, Bullying, Cold Weather, Comfort, Cuddles, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess you could call this a casual burn instead of a slow burn, Love Confession, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Making Out, Marinette Used Smolder! It's Super Effective!, bamf!Mari, chef kiss they are really the cutest I heart luka and marinette, excessive excuses to be close to each other!, flustered!Luka, guitar playing, identity crisis, kind of a plot?, learning a language, musical endeavors, punk rock!Marinette, reassurance, snuggles, they get closer with every chapter because they are the best and deserve it!, they kiss (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/pseuds/semi_slaughtomatic
Summary: A series of one shots/drabbles to help transition from the rainbow of autumn into the stillness of winter and from friends into something more.Day 1: Autumn Magick-> Luka and Marinette take a day trip and enjoy the scenery.Day 2: Sweater Weather->Luka always knows how to warm Marinette's heart.Day 3: Rest/Relaxation -> Luka's always there for Marinette; now, it's her turn to be there for him.Day 4: Clothes Swap -> Marinette decides to shake things up a bit with her wardrobe and Luka's pretty sure she's trying to knock him dead.Day 5: Lessons->Marinette is feeling a bit disconnected with herself; Luka tries to make her feel at home in an unusual way.Day 6: Hurt/Comfort ->Luka's hesitant to accept that Marinette is the one that she chose above all else. Marinette assure him that he's the only one she wants.Day 7: Notes/Clefs -> Marinette has a surprise to share with Luka.Day 8: Discord -> Marinette gets a glimpse into Luka's school life and decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 74
Kudos: 349





	1. Shinrin-Yuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Autumn Magick-> Luka and Marinette take a day trip and take a break to enjoy the scenery.

“You know,” Luka said, “this time of year always reminds me of an old Scottish legend Ma used to tell me and Juleka when we were younger.”

“Oh? ”

They were at _Parc de Bercy_ , occupying one of the benches amongst the changing leaves of autumn. Luka had been kind enough to escort Marinette through Bercy Village, in search of new fabrics from one of the many boutique shops in the area. The eye-catching colours of the trees had convinced the both of them to take detour and enjoy the foliage.

He nodded. “Mhmn. She used to tell us about the Ghillie Dhu.”

Marinette scrunched her nose, not wanting to butcher _that_ pronunciation. “The what now?”

Luka chuckled, “The Ghillie Dhu.” He grabbed his acoustic from its resting place against the bench and began plucking the strings with a light, airy tune that set the mood. “On an evening, many moons ago, a village child wandered off into the woods while and ended up getting lost.

A quick breeze ruffled the leaves around them as he continued playing. “Suddenly, a dark haired man with moss and leaves for clothes appeared before the child. Alas, it was not a man, but a fairy, the Ghillie Dhu, that stood before the child. Though he was considered a wild kind of spirit, the Ghillie Dhu held a deep kindness in his heart. He took the child into his forest domain and kept them safe until the next morning when he safely guided them home.”

He let the last note ring out into the wind and Marinette gave him a satisfied applause.

“Excellent story telling as always, Monsieur Couffaine.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Luka bowed his head briefly before setting the guitar back against the bench

“I don’t think it’d be so bad though,” said Marinette. “Getting lost in a forest, especially if it looked like this!”

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?”

Luka turned his head from the scenery to give her a small smile, and Marinette swore her heart caught in her throat for a moment; The electric blue of his hair and hoodie contrasted brightly against the red foliage of the park. The light filtering through the leaves painted glowing patches of sun on his skin. Luka always appeared soft, not only within his personality, but his kind eyes and gentle demeanor.

Marinette often thought that Luka was too good for the world, but in that moment, he truly seemed otherworldly, like the fairy from the myth that had her utterly captivated.

“Yeah,” she exhaled. “It really is.”

Marinette was sure that her face matched the colour of the scenery when she placed her hand atop of his. She was only half sure she could see, out of the corner of her eyes, his face pink briefly when she nudged her fingers between his.

She was extra sure that Luka grew a little brighter when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and let her head rest on his shoulder. Marinette would have thought she was in a dream, if not for the pressure of Luka’s thumb running against her skin that was definitely real and felt utterly _right_.

She felt the pressure of his head resting on top of hers and had to bite back what definitely would be a super embarrassing sigh. 

“Do you, uh, wanna get back to shopping?” he asked.

“Mmn,” Marinette snuggled her head deeper into him. “I like where I am just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {You can also find this work on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189291289074/shinrin-yuko-lukanette-week-day-1-autumn-magick)}
> 
> Shinrin-Yoku essentially means forest bathing in Japanese. It’s kind of like a walking meditation from what I understand of it.
> 
> The Ghillie Dhu is a real Scottish folk legend, although I made the story a little more vague. I was originally going to use a Dryad story from Greek mythology but then found this nice little myth that described a “wild, but kind dark haired fairy” and I was like ey it’s Luka but as a fae.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! :-)


	2. Too Cold For You Here & Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Sweater Weather->Luka always knows how to warm Marinette's heart.

Sometimes (just sometimes) having a pirate for a mother is pretty cool.

 _Liberty_ is trekking along the Seine, her wake bobbing docked boats up and down as she moves further down the river. It’s officially close enough to the holidays that the buildings lining the waterfront have a multitude of lights on display, creating a beautiful setting for a leisurely sail.

Anarka had insisted Luka and Juleka invite their friends for a free cruise after dusk to get into the spirit of the season (oddly enough, Yuletide is their mum’s favourite time of year). A decent amount of people had shown up, milling about the deck in excitement.

Marinette, in true-to-herself fashion, sprinted onto the gangplank at the very last minute.

[[MORE]]

“Right on time!!” she had proudly heaved out. Her classmates greeted her with an exasperated, but not unfriendly sigh, Alya pointing out that she only had a blush pink sweater and matching hat on for the weather.

Marinette groaned; she was in such a hurry to make it to Liberty that she forgot to bring a jacket for the evening.

“What are you going to do when it gets colder later, girl?!”

She waved the concern away. “I’ll be fine, my sweater is pretty warm!” Luka caught her eye and gave him an (adorable) excited wave that he returned before helping Anarka get ready to cast off.

From then on, the group gathered along the railing of the ship, taking in the twinkling lights and enjoying each other’s company until a few people (mainly Nino) announced that is was “cold as balls” outside and decided to head below deck and warm up in the Couffaines’ living quarters.

Luka’s kept to himself most of the evening, too busy playing host and helping his mum out as needed since most of his friends hadn’t been able to make it out. He’s getting ready to start cleaning up the deck (as much as Anarka would allow him without scolding him for ruining her sweet, sweet, mess), when he notices Marinette out of the corner of his eye, unmoving with the rest of the crowd.

“Hey,” Luka says as he moved to reach her, startling her when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh g-god, Luka. H-h-hi.” she smiles for a moment, before squinting those big blue eyes of hers in confusion.

“Not that I dislike you staring at me, but should I be worried?”

“I d-don’t t-t-think I’ve ev-v-ver s-seen you a-at home w-w-without y-your g-g-guitar,” Marinette questions.

“The cold’s not good for her if she’s outside for too long. The wood can get warped and the strings get out of tune.”

She hums an acknowledgement, but her eyes are still glazed out over the Seine.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“N-n-no.”

Luka can’t help but chuckle. “You’re shivering, Marinette.”

“T-t-that’s ir-r-relevant.” she digs her bare hands deeper into her armpits, obviously trying to keep as warm as possible and was very pointedly Not Looking at him.

Marinette was well and truly stubborn at the best and worst of times, as Luka had come to learn. She often described how overwhelming the need to be self-sufficient was, her heart song playing confident and skilled to an untrained ear, but rang out tired and melancholy to him.

 _“Nothing is irrelevant to me when it comes to you,”_ is what he wants to say, but the music of the moment doesn’t seem right for words. He hears her sigh out and shift her weight so that she’s leaning against _Liberty’s_ railing. “I j-just...needed a m-m-minute, I g-guess.”

Luka doesn’t press her; he doesn’t need to.

“I-I-I d-don’t r-r-really g-get t-to j-j-just _r-rest._ ”

The exhaustion in Marinette’s voice kind of breaks his heart a little.

He wishes he could play for her now, to soothe her, to let her know that he understands what it can be like to feel like the weight of the world digging into your shoulders so much that you want collapse under the weight of it. 

Being a co-parent and a sibling and a child all at once can do that to you, but that’s what the music’s for: to provide a fire in his veins when the chill of his thoughts get to be too much.

And maybe right now Luka doesn’t have his music for her, but he does have something else.

“Marinette?”

“Hmn?”

He unzips his jacket and spreads his arms out wide. Marinette looks at him as if he’s grown a second head, but slowly raises her arms to mimic his position, giggling as she does so and then immediately starts to shiver again.

“W-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing, y-you d-d-dork?”

He grins. “Get in.”

“W-what?”

“Marinette, you’re freezing. I am not. Get as cozy as you want. Or don’t want. Whatever you need, I’ve got you.”

It takes her about .25 seconds to debate with herself and immediately wraps her arms around his torso and settles herself into the warmth of his body. Luka snakes his arms around Marinette’s small frame, sheltering her from the cold.

He moves his arms up and down to try and warm her faster, but she’s started rubbing long, slow circles into his back with one of her hands and Luka is too relaxed with her touch to move anymore. She’s stopped shivering and he’s fleetingly aware that they’ve both been holding each other for a while now.

He looks down just as Marinette moves her head to look up at him.

The cold has tinged her face with a pink that matches the color of her sweater, the scenery around them is reflecting in the blue of her eyes and for a moment, Luka feels like nothing exists in the world besides the two of them and it feels like something beautiful and dangerous all at once if he’s not careful.

They stare-

and stare-

and _stare_ -

until they can’t anymore. 

Marinette’s laughter bubbles out of her and Luka can’t help but follow her lead. They both squeeze each other a little tighter and laugh a little harder and neither of them make any move to let go.

Yeah, maybe he’s an absolute sucker for thinking this, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng really is an angel on Earth and Luka’s going to spend every second that she lets him making sure that she knows it.

But, for now, he lets this be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they kiss forever the end :') this chapter got way out of hand, I think this is the most I've written in a single day for a story like, ever. Hard not to when Lukanette is so fricking cute!!
> 
> You can find this chapter on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189306514194/too-cold-for-you-here-now-lukanette-day-2)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	3. Hold Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rest/Relaxation -> Luka's always there for Marinette; now, it's her turn to be there for him.

“How is he doing?” Marinette asks, her voice dripping with concern. “I was so worried when I got your text.”

Juleka shakes her head, expression grim. “He’s been fighting it for a couple hours now. He hasn’t had an episode this bad in a long time.” Their eye-line moves to the mass that is Luka, covered in blankets on his side of the cabin and exhaling in loud, pained breaths. Their shared room is darker than normal, a black curtain taped over the port hole to block out the sun. “I didn’t even know Luka got migraines, he’s never mentioned it before...”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it, something about not wanting to worry people,” Juleka moves her bangs out of her eyes to give Marinette a very pointed look. “Reminds me of someone else I know.” And damn if that doesn’t make Marinette wince a bit. She has a point, but still.

A particularly loud groan from Luka startles them back to the issue at hand. “I’m gonna give you some space with him,” her classmates says. “He always seems to feel better when you’re around.”

Marinette’s cheeks tinge (because it’s true and it always makes her feel electric whenever someone decides to point out the obvious) and Juleka is turning to leave and she realizes she has no clue how she can possibly help him. 

“What do I do?”

“Just do what you always do!” she replies from the next room over, which is very not super helpful and while Marinette is thrilled to get to see a more at-ease side of Juleka, she’s starting to understand what Luka means by his sister being a bit of a pain.

She hears the rustle of covers coming from his bed and turns to see a mess of blue hair sticking out every which way and a squinty eyed Luka Couffaine propping himself up very slowly. He’s got a faded black band tee and blue flannel lounge pants on and looks disheveled in a way that’s giving Marinette _thoughts_.

“Marinette?” His voice is hoarse and she can see how badly he’s struggling to keep himself upright. She walks over to the bed, discarding her shoes and blazer on the floor along the way (she makes sure to set her purse holding Tikki down gently next to the nightstand).

“Juleka texted me.” There’s an assortment of essential oil vials, a bottle of aspirin, and a towel-wrapped icepack cluttered on his sheets that Marinette moves so that she can sit with him. “She said you weren’t doing so hot right n-”

Suddenly, Luka’s dropping like a rock; the arm that was supporting him is writhing into the sheets, his other hand squeezing over his scrunched eyes and Marinette thanks god that she’s got amazing hand-eye coordination and is able to catch his head with her hand so that he doesn’t fall too hard back onto his bed.

He’s breathing hard; short inhales and long, indignant exhales. Marinette does the best she can to rub soothing circles with her thumb over his cheek; it’s an awkward angle, but she’s afraid to move and makes things worse.

He looks up at her with red-rimmed eyes for a moment and immediately turns his gaze away, as if he’s ashamed.

“Sorry.”

“Luka, stop that,” she sounds firm in theory, but Marinette knows that her voice is shaking. “I hate seeing you like this, please tell me how I can fix this so you’re not in pain anymore.” 

She’s worrying her free hand through his hair because she can’t just sit here and do nothing, not when Luka’s Luka and does everything he can for her.

“Marinette, this isn’t your burden.”

“You’re not a burden, ever. I’m here because I want to be.” He stares at her and she stares at him, unwavering, until Luka gets it through his head that she cares, a lot, and musters out as much of a chuckle as he’s able.

“Now, tell me what you need.”

“The head massage is really helping.” He pauses for a moment. “And you, just being here...and touching me. You always soothe my song when it’s a runaway crescendo.”

She can feel the heat rise to her cheeks, but Marinette is too determined right now to pay much mind to it. “Lay however you like to help you relax, I’ll follow you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Luka hums in response, moves to pull his comforter over the both of them then and rearranges himself so that he’s on his side, back to her. Marinette spoons herself against him and begins to work her hands in slow, firm circles along his scalp to put him at ease.

He still shakes every once in a while, but the noises coming from him are less of pain and more of contentment. His body’s radiating a pleasant warmth that lulls Marinette into a haze, her eyes watching the rise and fall of Luka’s breathing.

“Thank you, _ange_.”

She shushes him with a soothing tone. “Sleep.”

And he does.

-

Marinette wakes up to Luka curled into her body, his face buried in her neck with one hand teasing under the hem of her shirt and his long legs tangled between hers. She’s not sure when she dozed off, but she’s aware of 3 things:

There is a boy cuddling the heck out of her right now.

That boy is Luka.

Luka is wrapped around her, Marinette, right now.

She is most definitely not freaking out a little.

_(She is almost most definitely not thinking about how badly she wishes he was awake and actually kissing her neck and not just breathing into it because she is a good, innocent, pure-minded teenage girl with an emphasis on the pure-minded part-)_

Luka starts to stir, his grip tightening around her and Marinette’s probably going to go nuclear thinking about how good he feels around her like this.

“Luka?” she whispers.

“Hhhmn?”

Marinette’s not really convinced that he’s awake, so she nudges him gently to get the blood flowing to his brain. “H-how are you feeling?”

“Mmn, much better.” Luka’s eyes start to flutter open. “You have a magick touch,” and it seems to take him only a moment once he’s actually coherent to realize what position he’s put the both of them in.

“Oh my god, Marinette,” he immediately moves to pull away from her- _and that is really really not okay because he’s so warm and nice and she really, really likes him_ \- “I’m so sorry, I usually have a pillow I-” 

“Luka?”

“Yeah?”

Marinette slides herself closer to him so that they’re in almost the same position they woke up in. Her face is red, but so is his, and that makes it feel a lot less embarrassing when she lets herself snake an arm over Luka’s hip and tuck her head under his chin. She can feel his heart beating against his chest.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay, good, actually. Or great. Great’s good too.”

Luka’s normal nonchalance seems to have been thrown out the window as he draws his arms around every inch of her he can. Marinette feels him place his lips to the top of her head and she can’t help press a kiss into his neck as she settles in for the long haul.

“Let’s go back to bed then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely going to need to go back and edit this, I've been working through a migraine all day, which, hilariously enough, inspired this prompt for today and of course ended up being over 1k words again. Go me. Brain is not as happy with me as my heart is right now, but that's okay.
> 
> You can find this work on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189325738459/hold-me-closer-lukanette-day-3-restrelaxation).
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! <3


	4. If Looks Could Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Clothes Swap -> Marinette decides to shake things up a bit with her wardrobe and Luka's pretty sure she's trying to knock him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Uping this to a T-rating for this chapter because of some slight teenager antics.}

“Marinette?” Luka knocks as loud as he could over the blaring rock music coming from Marinette’s room, waiting for her to open the hatch so they could get going. Should he text her that he was waiting? She hadn’t replied when he let her know that he was heading over (or here), obviously too into the pre-show jam session to pick up her phone.

They still had an hour before the first band started, but the venue was on the other side of town and Marinette, quite frankly, was not the most punctual person, even if she had assured him that she’s be ready a little early so they could get a good spot in the crowd. Luka raps on the wood a little louder without any indication she’s heard him and decides to test his luck and pushes against the latch, hoping it was open.

Apparently, Ladybug’s luck had rubbed off on him a little bit during his brief stint as a superhero; the door swings upwards and Luka pokes his head up over the threshold. “Marinette?”

He notices the black ankle boots first. Then the grey skinny jeans. Then the studded belt hanging loose around her hips and then the lace-edged black tank top that’s got a very flirty v-cut to it that’s hiding underneath a hot pink and black flannel. Her only accessory is a black choker that’s got the Jagged Stone guitar pick from the first day they met as the centerpiece.

_Woah. Hello._

When he finally catches Marinette’s gaze, she’s got her hands tangled in her hair and a wide-eyed stare that makes her look like a deer in headlights.

“Luka. Hi. You’re here-” Marinette finished tying up her messy bun and taps her phone resting on her desk and groans “right on time. Um-”

“Trying out a new look?” he blurts out because apparently, his brain to mouth filter has decided to stop working in the presence of the most beautiful girl he knows deciding to live a little on the edge.

“Oh, this old thing?” she waves him off, nervously laughing all the while (he catches sight of pink and black alternating nail polish on her fingernails, lord). “I, uh, felt a little um...inspired, is all.”

Luka’s body moves on auto-pilot to fully climb up into her room and shut the hatch behind him; his eyes haven’t left hers since she’s entranced him and quite frankly, he doesn’t have the will power to stop staring like a creep right now.

“Do you...do you like it?” Marinette asks, looking at him through mascara-laden lashes and holy hell, she’s definitely got eye liner on and it makes her bright blue eyes look absolutely out of this world; she is 100% trying to kill him and Luka is more than happy to dig his own grave in her carpet.

Then, her question moves its way past his teenage boy hormones and there’s a whole lot of implications from her words that suddenly register.

Is she...?

Nah, there’s no way. Yeah, maybe going to a local show is call for dressing up for the occasion, but usually Marinette likes to stick to a brighter stye, not this stupidly hot Avril Lavigne look she’s decided to take for a spin.

_Then again_ , there’s been a shift between them the past few weeks that’s been getting him a little more hopeful than he’d like about him and Marinette being more than friends. Luka has always, above anything else, treasured having her in his life anyway he can. He doesn’t want to ruin that.

But, even Juleka’s been starting to ask him “how his dates have been going” when he comes home from spending the day with the fashion designer and rolling her eyes in the most annoying, dramatic, little sister way possible when Luka pointedly replies that “they weren’t dates”.

“Sure thing, bro. Definitely not dating.”

(But Marinette is Juleka’s classmate and friend and have they been talking about him? He’d probably get his head bit off for trying to violate Girl Code if he asked, and he respects their privacy regardless of his curiosity over a more-than-a-crush).

_So maybe..._

“Marinette, can I ask you something and you can totally not answer if you don’t want to?”

“U-uh, sure?”

He steps forward cautiously, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Are you flirting with me?”

She straightens slowly, and pauses for a moment before answering. “That depends...is it working?”

_Jesus._ “If your definition of flirting is trying to utterly wreck me, then yeah, I guess you could say it’s working.”

“Oh.” _‘Oh’ is right._

“Well, then yeah, I’m flirting with you.” she shrugs.

“Oh. Okay. Cool.”

There’s a lot of staring and an awkward, tense silence filling the space between them because Luka is coming to realize that all of his lame domestic daydreams have a very real chance of happening now. But he doesn’t want Marinette to think that she has to be someone else for him, no matter how much she rocks the punk look.

“You know that I like you the way you are, right?” His hands wander from her shoulders down her arms, moving his grip up and down in what he hopes is a comforting way, even though Luka wants to self-implode right now. “You don’t have to change how you look to impress me. You’ve always been gorgeous to me.”

Marinette blinks slowly at him with a smirk gracing her lips. “First of all, I’m my own woman, I don’t do anything I don’t want to!”

_Yeah, that’s part of the reason I’m so crazy about you, but fair._ He chuckles.

“Secondly,” she’s resting her hands on his chest and reaching up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you were looking at me when you walked into the room, Luka Couffaine. This totally worked.”

Luka grins, and takes her touch as permission to be able to hold her the way he’s always wanted to; he moves his hands to grip her hips and he’s thrilled when he feels Marinette shiver from the touch. “I’ve always seen you, Marinette. You never had to try.”

He doesn’t know when he’s leaned close to her face or when she’s put her hand on his cheek and looks up at him with shining eyes and adoration, clear as a music note, as sincere as a melody-

“I know.” She smiles. “ I see you too.”

Marinette turns his head down and Luka barely remembers to breathe before her lips are on his and she’s kissing him and it feels like everything he ever thought it would be. The first kiss is soft and sweet, just like her and lasts for a few blissful seconds. 

Marinette pulls away for a moment to catch his eye, and then she’s breathing his name out and Luka loses all of his restraint and pulls her back in.

Their lips press together in rapid succession, like they can’t get enough of each other _(he certainly knows he can’t)_ ; Marinette’s nipping at his bottom lip and moving her hand to grip at his hair and he’s dragging his nails down her back, trying to pull her closer and they’re both making noises that are going to be embarrassing to remember later.

He has to be dead and in heaven. Yeah, they’ve only been kissing for like, 2 minutes tops, but Luka’s pretty sure he’s found a new favourite hobby and material for a record and an EP-

“We’re gonna be late.” Marinette giggles out in-between kisses.

He moves his lips down her face to kiss her neck. “That’s okay,” he murmurs. He’s got a lot more important matters to attend to right now like ravishing the hell out of his dream girl.

“Luka!”

“Okay, okay!” He gives her one more kiss _(just because he finally can)_ and loosens his grip around her, stepping back so she can straighten out her clothes. Marinette’s face is flush from exertion, but she’s got a bright smile on that parallels his own and Luka’s too caught up in what’s just happened to want to move. 

“C’mon, we’ve got a show to get to.” Marinette grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers together. He can feel her pull to get them going on what’s definitely now a date and Luka is more than happy to obliged her.

_I think I can get used to following this girl anywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been like 3 people that have been wanting them to smooch (I am one of them) and this chapter seemed like a good opportunity for that to happen and also this is 100% self-indulgent :')
> 
> You can find this story on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/189345453864/?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Fsemi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189345453864%2Fif-looks-could-kill-lukanette).
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me as I get back into writing! I really appreciate all the comments and reviews! <3


	5. Softly Spoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Lessons->Marinette is feeling a bit disconnected with herself; Luka tries to make her feel at home in an unusual way.

“Luka?” Marinette asks, setting her sketchbook aside and facing him. They’re on his bed, enjoying some downtime after band practice let out. He’s got his guitar in hand and is playing light-hearted, ambient music to help the creativity flow.

“Hmn?”

“...do you know any Gaelic?”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting her to ask.

He sits up a little straighter and mutes the remaining notes from the riff he was playing. “I know some. Mom used to speak it to me when I was younger, before Juleka was born and we hadn’t moved to France yet.”

“Oh.” 

Her shoulders slump; the answer doesn’t really seem to surprise her much, which is fair, considering how well travelled The Captain is. But there’s something worrisome about the way her entire body is trying to sag into the bed that makes Luka feel there’s more to it than what she’s saying. 

“Your heart sounds like this,” he plays bittersweet disappointment, an unanswered longing that feels like a lost child that can’t find their way home. Marinette’s down cast eyes glance up to him for a moment before she rests her chin in her hands. She must be really upset.

Luka moves his guitar off to the side and snakes his arm around her waist. “Do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a pretty good shoulder to cry on.”

Marinette smiles, leaning into his touch and resting her head on his shoulder. “That you are,” He waits for her to speak as she gathers her thoughts.

“I guess I just...feel left out. Maman’s been letting me learn about our culture at a pace I set; she’s never wanted to be overbearing...and to be honest, I think it’s a little painful for her sometimes.” She sighs and Luka uses his free hand to grab her own, rubbing his thumb over her skin. 

“Uncle is the only person on her side that even talks to her and it’s kind of the same with my nonna and Papa. They were the only two relatives that were supportive of my parents even being together.”

 _Ouch. Harsh._ “Families can be rough.”

“And Maman’s been so great with trying to teach me Mandarin, I’m just not very good at it and I get so disappointed with myself sometimes.” Marinette starts to tense and her words come rapidly. “Kim speaks Vietnamese at home, Alix is fluent enough in Arabic to talk to some of her dad’s colleagues, and here I am, Marinette the scatter-brain, can’t even get more than a sentence out without butchering the pronunciation-” _Okay, that’s enough, this train is derailing from the station._

Luka rests his forehead against Marinette’s, speaking in a warm tone. “Slow down, love. Breathe, in and out.” He inhales for a beat and waits for her to follow his lead before exhaling slowly, repeating the process long enough for Marinette to calm herself.

“There you go.”

She smiles sheepishly up at him. “Thanks, Luka. Sorry, I guess it’s really bothering me.” 

“Marinette, don’t ever apologize for how you feel. Your emotions are yours, it’s how you act on them that counts.” He pauses for a moment before kissing her temple. “And I don’t like anyone talking negatively about my girlfriend, including my smart, talented, gorgeous girlfriend.”

He can feel Marinette’s face heat, but knows she doesn’t mind. Luka still feels a thrill when he see show much his words affect her for the better. “You’re an absolute flirt sometimes!” 

“Only for you,” he grins, giving her hand a squeeze. “Can I tell you what I think?”

She blinks up at him. “Of course.”

“I think,” he starts slowly. “Mandarin is one of, if not the hardest language in the world to learn. Learning a new language is hard, period.” Luka thinks back to how difficult it had been as a kid, having Anarka drag him around the UK before finally settling in Paris, already being an outcast in school just for being new, let alone not even being able communicate properly. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“I can’t tell you how long it took me to be able to speak French well enough to make friends. That’s why I prefer music; it’s universal, you know?” She nods in understanding and Luka lets go of her hand to gently cradle her face. “You’ll get there, Marinette, just because you’re you.”

Marinette nuzzles into the embrace, turning her head to kiss his palm in a way that makes Luka’s insides melt entirely. Her blue eyes meet his, hesitant. “Do you think you can teach me some Gaelic?”

“You’re family, of course.” And he thinks maybe he sounded a little too eager with the implications of his statement by the way Marinette’s cheeks turn pink. He presses forward, regardless. “What do you want to know?”

She takes his hand from her face to hold it in her lap again, like an anchor weighing her steady. “Anything, really.” 

And he guesses it really _doesn’t_ matter; he knows Marinette’s desperate to feel like part of something and Luka thanks whatever deity there is that knows that he’s learned how to make her feel like she’s right at home with him. 

He thinks back to the words his mother spoke to him as a child, and they come to him like an old friend.

“ _Halò_ means hello there.”

Marinette grins in excitement, waving the hand that’s not holding his in mock salut. “ _Halò_ , Luka!” 

Wow, she’s adorable. “ _Halò_ , Marinette,” he “Goodbye is _slàn leat_ ,”

“ _Slàn...leat_?” He nods in approval and she wiggles her body at the praise. It’s been a long time since this language has flowed from his throat, and he takes a moment to think of what else she might want to know, s _omething important to him, maybe._

“ _Cionar_. That means music or melody.”

That one seems to stump her a little bit, the word sitting like stone in her mouth. “Keen-ard?”

Close, but not quite. Gaelic is kind of a pain though. “Good start, you want to get more throaty though. _Cio-nar_.” He annunciates the syllables, so that they sound like music rather than parts of a word.

“ _Cionar_?” Hearing Marinette speak his mother tongue is spreading a warmth from his chest through his body. He feels closer to here than ever before, sharing something together that’s always been a long dormant part of him. Luka kisses her forehead, then nudges his nose against hers. “See? You’re a natural.”

He can feel Marinette’s smile without having to look. “I have an excellent teacher,” and when he does bring his gaze to hers, Luka is overwhelmed by strongly he feels about the girl in front of him, curious about the world around her and unafraid of connecting with the people she cares about. 

Strong, confident, passionate, an abundance of energy and love and compassion and that’s all he can think about when he angles her body closer so that he can press his lips to hers.

Luka’s had crushes before, hell, he’s even been in a relationship before, but Marinette is something entirely different and so much more important and he puts everything he has into showing how much she means to him with this kiss. It’s slow like molasses and sincere and heady like her soul song and when Luka finally is able to pull himself away, both of them are panting. 

“ _Tha mo ghion ort, Marinette_.”*

“What-what does that mean?” she asks as breathless as he feels at his own confession and realization. Luka moves to the crook of her neck, resting on her shoulder and Marinette must know that there’s some sort of weight to his words by the way she starts playing with the fringe of his bangs.

But right now, Luka’s a coward and wants to just enjoy being here, with her.

“I’ll tell you soon, _leannan**_. Promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {You can use [this website here](https://learngaelic.scot/dictionary/index.jsp) to listen to pronunciations.}
> 
> *”I love you with all my heart, Marinette.”
> 
> **Sweetheart  
> -
> 
> So I've always headcanoned Anarka as being a bit of a nomad and since she was on tour/in a band with Jagged and he's definitely not from France, I feel like she isn't either and thus, neither of the Couffaine siblings were native French speakers. From what I understand from a couple of Irish friends I have, Gaelic is still taught in some places in Ireland and the UK, but it's a dying language and I think Anarka would want to keep it alive and thus teach it to her kids.
> 
> Also, from what I've gathered from the show, it seems like Tom and Sabine are fairly distant from their families, with the exception of Tom's mom and Sabine's brother. We've gotten a little more backstory into the Dupain side of the family rather than the Cheng side of the family. This obviously might change if we get any more canon information, but from the wedding photo not having any of Sabine's relatives in it (I know flights are expensive, but weddings are kind of a big deal), I feel like there could be some tension there, so that's what I wrote. 
> 
> You can find this story on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189365360439/softly-spoken-words-lukanette) .
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. The Art of Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hurt/Comfort -> Luka's hesitant to accept that Marinette is the one that she chose above all else. Marinette assure him that he's the only one she wants.

“Hey Marinette; Luka!” She glances up from her sketch book; Adrien’s golden locks and green eyes pop up into her vision from the lounge chair she’s resting on. 

Luka had been running his fingers along his guitar’s fretboard with a sweet serenade and set it aside and got up to fist bump Adrien in a friendly greeting. 

“Yo, Adrien, what’s up dude?”

“Not much!” he grins. “Is Juleka around?”

“Yeah! She’s in our room, just head down the stairs over there and you should be able to find her.”

“Thanks, bro.” It warms Marinette’s heart that Luka and Adrien get along so well. She knows that Luka doesn’t have many friends, but those he has are firm and true.

“No, thank _you_ for coming by to give her some pointers,” Luka claps his hand on the blond’s shoulder in appreciation. “The modeling thing really means a lot to her, and she’s my baby sister, so I appreciate you looking after her.” Adrien nods in understanding.

“It was nice seeing you both!” He waves with sincere smile on his face before heading down into Luka and Juleka’s cabin. Marinette expects Luka to go back to playing his guitar, but rather, he settles himself on the edge of her chair, teasing his fingers on her thighs in an unheard riff.

He has a smile on his face but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“Luka, you okay?” she asks, rubbing her hand up and down the length of his arm.

He’s quiet for a moment, before speaking barely above a whisper. “Are you sure you made the right choice with me?”

 _Oh no. Oh no, no, no,_ she hates that he’s even thinking like this.

“Oh _Luka,_ ” he practically collapses into her arms when she leans forward to wrap her arms around him. She drags him back so that he’s sitting in-between her lap and he follows without hesitation, resting his head into the crook of her neck and locking his grip behind her back; Luka is normally so open with his emotions, but right now, it’s like he’s trying to prevent a wave from crashing over him.

“”Hey, look at me _mon chevalier_ ,” she tucks her thumb under his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes are bright and blue and true. 

Marinette feels a shame in that moment, for how much she overlooked the obvious in the past for someone that was so obviously uninterested and unavailable. _I can’t believe I ever doubted this for a minute. Luka is so special, I need him to understand that._

“Listen to me, Luka. Adrien...I loved him. At least, I thought I did. I loved him in the only way that I knew how,” she can feel how heavy he’s breathing against her skin. Luka comes across so confident, but she knows how insecure and unsure of himself he feels sometimes. It’s hard not to when you’re broken down to your bare essentials of just being the boy with the guitar, the boy that’s too soft for the world around him, the boy that has a weight on his back that he can’t afford to let press him into the earth. 

Marinette thinks back to her past, how much she lots of herself over the wrong boy that felt so right in the moment. “But, I didn’t like who I was around him. Everything was all about him and how I could get him to like to me and for us to ride off into the sunset and have 3 kids and a hamster.” Luka laughed a little at that and it makes Marinette smile.

“But you, Luka, gosh,” she runs her thumb over his lips, and he presses a kiss to the pad of her skin, before she settles her hand on his cheek.

“You’re so _real._ I was living in a fantasy with Adrien. I wasn’t myself around him and felt like I had to spend every waking moment trying to impress him. As soon as I met you, it was like...” she meets his gaze and he’s shimmering like the sun on an endless ocean, and Marinette thinks to herself that _it’d be an honour to explore the sea of him forever_. 

She cradles his head in her hand, but doesn’t stop looking at him. She swallows all of her nerves because Luka deserves as much.

“I just felt a connection to you the first minute I saw you sitting on your bed meditating. I was completely entranced...I was so convinced Adrien was it for me, but you were the one that made me question all of that, Luka.” She can feel the way he curls in on himself, and hugs him closer to her body in reassurance. Her voice is firm and filled with every emotions she’s ever felt when it comes to Luka:

“You are the only person that has never judged me, you’re so kind and gentle and patient and intriguing and handsome and wonderful and being with you makes me feel like I can be the fullest extent of myself, even when I’m embarrassed or sad or at my worst. I want to know everything about you.”

And it’s true. Being Ladybug offers a whole world of opportunity to get a different perspective of the world, but she consistently finds herself gravitating to the orbit of Luka. He’s an entire universe in himself and it’s so incredibly beautiful the way he’s so true to himself. 

Luka’s breath is shaky when he finally speaks; “How can anyone not love you, Marinette? Adrien’s a cool dude, but god, he’s an idiot for passing you up,” he presses his lips to her neck and it makes her heart flutter in a way that only Luka has ever done. 

She squeezes her fingers up his back in a reassuring manner, kissing the shell of his ear. “He’s his own person, _mon chère_. He can love who he wants.” Marinette shrugs. It’s true; Adrien was never under any obligation to reciprocate her feelings. He’s been trapped and forced to be someone else out of line with himself for his entire life and she’s never wanted to contribute to that.

“And besides,” she continues, wrapping her arms around him tighter, wanting to feel the way his soul resonates with hers.

“I love loving you more.” And it’s true. Anyone would be lucky to have Adrien as a partner, but Luka is just some else entirely and Marinette may only be 15 going on 16 soon enough, but she’s pretty sure that she’s one of the lucky ones that’s met her Person already. She’s not letting him go.

Luka wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close so there’s no space in between them, like he would spend forever with her like this. “Wherever this takes us, Marinette, I’m all in.”

All she can do is kiss him, to let him know she feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Lukanette Endgame 2k19 :'). I love Adrien and Marinette together, do not get me wrong, but Luka and Marinette just resonate to me in such an incredibly natural way. I believe in soulmates in the sense that there's certain people that come into your life that are meant to be there for any length in time, but you have the choice in who you want to love. Free will, babes!}
> 
> Anyways!! You can find this story on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189385642584/the-art-of-letting-go-lukanette).
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Notes/Clefs -> Marinette has a surprise to share with Luka.

“I have a surprise for you!” Marinette walks into Luka’s side of his bedroom, flopping onto his bed and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek in greeting.

“A surprise?” He asks, setting his homework aside onto the nightstand and returns her kiss as a hello. When he pulls back, his eyes have a mischievous glint to them. 

“Is it a present surprise or a surprise where I’m not going to be able to feel my lips for a few hours kind of surprise?” Luka teases. Her face heats because he’s a brat in disguise that likes seeing her flustered, especially when it’s over him. 

“Neither.”

“Oh?”

She nods, biting the bottom of her lip and then motions towards his acoustic that’s hanging out behind them on the bed. He looks confused, but picks up the instrument and hands it to her regardless.

The guitar doesn’t necessarily feel like home, not the way it does for Luka; rather, it feels like a vacation cottage in the countryside, an escape that she can turn to when needed.

Luka raises his hand out towards her. “Marine-”

But, she looks at him with a reassuring smile and he drops his hands and whatever he was about to say into his lap with an easy-going turn to his lips.  
  
Marinette tucks the guitar between her arms and positions herself comfortably with a deep inhale.

_Exhale. You can do this._

She starts playing slowly and a bit unsure of herself. Luka’s been teaching her chords so that she could learn the basics of her favourite songs easily as a good starting point.

What he doesn’t know is that she’s been staying after school for an extra hour or so every other day so that she can sit in the music room and practice everything he’s been teaching her and then some.

Marinette starts low on the fretboard, fingering the individual high strings in a tempting, rich scale. The notes are buzzing against the neck of the guitar and it makes her feel embarrassed that she’s messing up already, but she knows Luka won’t judge. He never does.

Slowly, she slides her hand up to a lower chord, keeping the same finger formation and continuing the motion, back and forth, up and down with a rhythm that’s actually starting to feel cohesive. 

It’s beginner stuff, really, breaking down the resonance of the chords into the notes that join together in a harmonious sound, but to Marinette, it feels like she’s on stage in front of a crowd, and Luka’s the only one she’s playing to.

When the last note rings out, Marinette wordlessly sets his guitar at the end of his bed, avoiding his gaze, embarrassed. Luka hasn’t said anything at all yet and maybe this was a really bad idea. 

_Maybe I ruined his guitar somehow and he’s trying to break it to me gently and he needs to say something before I lose it!_

And now she’s being pulled back against his body with his arms wrapped around her stomach; she can feel the curve of his lips smiling into the abundance of butterfly kisses he’s planting up and down her neck and face and she’s so incredibly confused, but wow she is not going to complain, nope, _this is very very nice._

Luka stops his caress for a moment to speak and holds her breath. “I knew you were from heaven, but I didn’t know you could play like an absolute angel too,” he practically purrs into her ear and she’s giggling like crazy because Luka is an even bigger sap than she can be sometimes.

“I messed up sooo much, I was slow and I didn’t have my hands positioned entirely right and-” he’s gives her a little extra squeeze and holds a kiss to her cheek before hooking his chin over her shoulder.

“Marinette, that’s not what’s important. You played from your heart and it was beautiful.” 

Marinette can’t help the way that her heart swells at his words or the way she naturally rests her head against his. Everything about Luka just makes her feel so at ease and peaceful and wonderful in such a real way.

“Besides, you look like a goddess with my baby in your hands, she doesn’t stand a chance against you.”

Except when he’s being an absolute gallant with her, of course.

“Luka!” she chastises in mock annoyance, but that doesn’t really stop her from grinning nonetheless.

The way he laughs in response sounds like music to her ears that she wants to hear forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, feeling a bit under the weather the past few days with, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless! Writing anything about music is my favourite thing to do since I'm a musician myself :')
> 
> You can find this story on my [tumblr](https://semi-slaughtomatic.tumblr.com/post/189404814909/resonance-lukanette).
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	8. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Discord -> Marinette gets a glimpse into Luka's school life and decides to take matters into her own hands.

Finding Luka’s school took a little more time than Marinette would like to admit, but luckily it seemed that she’d arrived just in time for class to get out. It didn’t take long to spot a mop of bright blue hair among the crowd of students.

Luka was sitting on the school steps, typing on his phone while his familiar black guitar case sat next to him. He didn’t notice her approaching until she laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him. His expression lit up as soon as he noticed was it was her.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

She smiled down at him. “I got out of class early and figured I could walk you home for a change. Juleka gave me the school address, was that okay?”

He shrugged his guitar onto his back and grabbed her hand as he stood up. “Of course, I could never be mad at an opportunity to see you.”

The two of them began walking, when a boisterous voice rang through the air. “OI, COUFFAINE!”

“Great.”

“Luka, who is that?” Marinette questioned.

Luka’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he replied, “That’s Evan.”

Ah. That Evan.

He looked just as douchey as Luka had described to her before; shortly cropped blonde hair, brown eyes, well-built under a polo shirt and denim pants; he had a leer on his face that made Marinette’s skin crawl. There were two other boys behind him, surely his lackeys.

Evan had been a pain in Luka’s side since he’d transferred from another school a few months ago and had decided to get all of his pent up teen angst out on poor Luka.

_“He’s not really worth getting into it with,”_ Luka had explained to her one day. _“His song is going in 12 different directions and he doesn’t do much to me anyways. I’m the only one he seems to take issue with, and he backs off when he sees I have no reaction to his crap.”_

It bothered Marinette that Luka had his own, washed up version of Chloe to deal with (better than dealing with a Lila, she supposed), but he was his own person that could make his own choices and she supported that (even if she’d like to punch him in the face on her boyfriend’s behalf).

“Who’s the brat, Couffaine?” one of the boys behind Evan chastised.

“Don’t worry about it.”

She could feel Luka clenching his hand around hers, letting out his breath through his nose like he usually did when his anxiety was riding high. His free hand is tapping against his thigh with increasing speed. 

Evan looked at his cronies with a malicious grin and then back towards her and Luka. “Oooh, I get it. Is that your little girlfriend? How much did you have to pay her for that gig?”

“Shut up, Evan.” Luka says through clenched teeth; Marinette can’t remember ever seeing him this uneasy before.

The blond stepped forward, reaching his hand out towards her in a way that had no good intentions. “She must put out easy to be dating someone like you-”

Marinette sensed as soon as Luka tried to make a move towards Evan, but her instincts beat him to the punch; with a quick pivot of her foot, she moved in a fluid motion, twisting his arm and locking it in behind his back and putting her mouth right next to the older boys ear because she’s _pissed._

“Luka’s the only one that gets to touch me, got it?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

She pushes her elbow into his back and digs it into the muscle, just enough to get her point across and Evan whines in pain like a petulant child.

“You’re just mad that Luka’s a million times cooler than you in every way. And that’s your issue to deal with and you are going to leave him alone from now on, understand?” she bites out, firm.

Evan and his goons nod rapidly, frozen in place. Marinette mustered the sweetest smile she could onto her face as she releases the bully from her grip.

“Great! Now leave, please.”

It took all of a second for the 3 boys to scramble away in the opposite direction. 

Satisfied, Marinette grabbed Luka’s hand without looking at him and began walking them towards _Liberty_ so they could spend the rest of the afternoon together. She’s still upset with the whole situation and is thoroughly tired of people like Chloe and Evan and Lila and Hawkmoth taking advantage of people.

“I can’t believe you put up with him for so long! If he ever even looks at you again, I swear-...uh Luka?” His hand has been loose in her grip and she could feel him dragging his feet along the sidewalk.

When she finally looks back at him, Luka’s cheeks are blossomed with a red comparable to her suit.

“Luka, are you okay?”

“You could totally kick my ass if you wanted to, couldn’t you?” he chokes out. He’s staring at her with wide eyes and his breathing is rapid. She knows she’s petite in every physical way, but even without being a superhero, she’s strong and not afraid to use it when needed.

_‘Maybe Luka’s more into the delicate type’,_ she thinks with a self-conscious notion. “Um. I-I guess? Maman always made sure I knew how to defend myself and with the bakery and gymnastics and uh, other...stuff-”

“I’m so insanely attracted to you right now, it’s not even funny.”

“Oh. Thank you?” Blood rushes to her face but there’s also a heat spreading through her body at his overly enamored reaction to her. _I did that to him, wow. Red is a very nice colour on him._

“Don’t mention it.” Luka’s voice squeaks out at an octave higher than normal.

They pass by a small alleyway and Luka slows his stride for a moment, his eye-line moving towards the passageway.

“Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we please make-out, like, right now before I combust?”

_Oh yes please._ She giggles, squeezing his hand. “Well since you asked so nicely,”

“Cool, thank you.” Luka wastes not time with pulling her into the seclusion of the walkway and Marinette is already releasing her backpack from her shoulders the same way he does for his guitar bag before Luka’s pressing her into a wall, kissing her senseless.

He can’t decide what to do with his hands, she can tell from the way he just keeps touching her _everywhere_ for a few seconds at a time. She’s got her hands resting on his hips, teasing the skin under his shirt and Luka moans, even though she’s the one that’s got his lips sucking into the crook of her neck.

And then Marinette gets a very interesting idea in her head. A very, very interesting idea that gives her secondhand embarrassment even though it’s her own brain thinking it.

_But Luka likes me taking charge apparently. So._

With Ladybug-like quickness, Marinette scoops Luka up and flips their positions so that his back is against the wall, long legs practically engulfing her waist as she holds him up. She rests her forehead against his for a moment, panting, and gives him the most flirty smile she can.

She’s honestly surprised his face hasn’t melted off with how bright red he’s turned.

Marinette is starting to understand why his reaction to her was so strong; seeing him so completely flustered just because of her is overriding any rational thought and replacing them a steady stream of _‘oh no, he’s hot’_ hormones.

“Oh my god,” Luka whines out, right before he cups her face with both hands and pulls her back in full force.

They stop making-out when Marinette’s arms finally decide to give out; their lips part with a wet _pop!_ before she lowers him back on his feet. Luka’s legs are buckling underneath him and he leans his weight back against the wall and slides down to the ground with a thud, a very stupid smitten smile on his face.

“You okay there, rock star?” She grins, feeling very pleased with herself.

“Have I ever told you you’re the most amazing girl in the world, Marinette?”

She reaches her hand down to pull him up and leans up close to his face when he wraps an arm around her waist. “You’ve mentioned it on occasion.”

“Well, I’m gonna keep saying it until you tell me to shut up,” Luka nudges his nose with hers, their breaths mingling together. “You are the most amazing girl in the world, _leannan, a chuisle, mo aingeal, tha gràdh agam ort-_ ”*

_“Je t’aime aussi, mon amour.”**_

They give each other one last, sweet kiss before grabbing their discarded bags and laughing at how dorky they both are.

-

Evan does not bother Luka again. He does, however, ask if Marinette has an older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *darling, my heart, my angel, I love you.
> 
> *I love you too, my love.
> 
> WOW OKAY this was the longest chapter yet. I hope it was worth the wait, thank you to everyone that’s been encouraging me with this prompt week, it’s my first one ever and I had so much fun doing it. :’) 
> 
> Can’t wait to write more of that sweet crisp Lukanette content. Thank you all so much for reading! <3


End file.
